Prohibido enamorarse de nuevo
by Barbie Horan Mellark
Summary: La boda de Rukia e Ichigo a llegado despues de 3 años de noviazgo contra las ideas de Bya-chan . Nuestra pequeña bueno no tan pequeña Karin tiene 2 pequeños secretos que seran esos secretos? Ichiruku, TouKarin leve TouHinaes la mala de la historia
1. Chapter 1

**Pues vengo con una nueva historia (esta es mas corta pero tratare de actualizar rapido bueno los dejo.**

Aun recuerdo cuando vimos la tormenta de flores, mama me dijo que cuando pasaba eso era que un destino los separaba y tenía la razón porque después de eso no te volví a ver. Rukia seguía aquí con ichi-nii y tú no volviste mamas. Ese día prometí no volver a enamorarme porque no quiero más corazones rotos. Hoy es la boda de ichi-nii y todos tienen pareja menos yo.

Yuzu está con Jinta que raro yo me la imaginaba con ese niño Hantaro pero que se le va a hacer, Yoruichi-sempai está embarazada de el loco de Uruhara, Ururu se fue al extranjero y no a regresado, Orihime está con Ishida, pues los vizards salen entre ellos.

-Karin-chan es hora de vestirnos-dijo Yuzu se veía muy bonita su largo pelo marrón recogido en pequeñas trenzas calendo por su espalda.

-Si Yuzu ya voy solo déjame cambiarme las piezas-dije cansada por que ayer no pude dormir

-ponte unas piezas elegantes porque no queremos que te veas vulgar al fin y al cabo vas a presentarlos -dijo con tono serio cuando habla de ellos se pone seria

-Si claro -dije cambiándome las piezas de los percings tenía dos en la oreja y uno en la lengua.

Me cambie de ropa a un vestido rosa que feo color pero no me puedo quejarse por que Yuzu y yo somos las damas de honor de Rukia. Fuimos a ver a Rukia se veía muy hermosa Ichigo se casaba con una mujer muy bonita. Nos colocamos en la iglesia deje a Yuki y a Hiro con mi amiga Kushina después de la misa pasare por ellos para traerlos a la fiesta y presentarlos ante los amigos de Rukia e Ichigo.

-Que feliz estoy por Ichigo finalmente alguien pudo que dejara de culparse de la muerte de mamá -dije casi al borde de las lágrimas y Yuzu ya estaba llorando.

Me hele cuando vi a quien iba a entrando por las puertas de la iglesia de la mano con una chica bonita bajita y con cara infantil.

-Yuzu no puedo estar aquí- le dije a mi hermana

-No puede ser -dijo cuando entendió de que hablaba -pzzz Ichi-nii. Mira quien está aquí -dijo Yuzu cabeceando hacia donde estaba Toshiro.

-Karin si quieres vete nadie te obliga a estar sufriendo-dijo mi hermano

-No debo quedarme a estar en su boda yo quiero estar aquí ella fue una de las pocas personas que te hace sonreír- dije decidida

Rukia-nee entro del brazo de su hermano Bya-chan después la misa siguió normal.

A la mitad de la misa vibro mi celular pensé que era un hollow pero no era Kushina era un mensaje

''Karin-chan estoy afuera de la iglesia porque mi mama está en el hospital perdón por no poder cuidarlos puedes salir por ellos''

Le dije a Yuzu lo que pasaba y salí por ellos

-perdón por no poder cuidarlos-dijo

-no te preocupes es tu mama ve con ella-le dije

-Gracias y perdón -y se fue al hospital

Estaban dormidos cargué a Yuki y luego a Hiro, volví a entrar a la iglesia algunas me veían con desaprobación pero luego vieron que cargaba y. dejaron de ver así a quien se los encargaría mientras acababa la misa a Yoruichi-sempai.

-Sempai se los puedo encargar en lo que acaba la misa-dije con ojos de suplica

-Claro sabes que devolución estar practicando aparte son mis sobrinos favoritos-dijo

-Son los únicos que tienes-dije caminando para donde estaba Yuzu.

-Ya fui por ellos-dije aliviada faltaban 15 minutos para que acabara la misa.

La misa acabo justo antes de que Yuki y Hiro se despertaran, salimos a tomar las fotos pero como quería que Yuki y Hiro salieran fui por ellos, tratando de pasar desapercibida pero eso no paso por que Yuki tiene el pelo naranja como Ichigo y Hiro blanco como su papa.

Rukia cargo a Yuki y Ichigo a Hiro, salimos en las fotos y luego me pasaron a mis bebes.

Salude a todas las personas que conocía, me quede con Ichigo y Rukia junto con Yuzu.

-Felicidades Kurosaki y Rukia tan rápido tienes una hija-dijo Toshiro

-Shiro eso no se dice- dijo la chica que lo acompañaba

-No es mi hija Hitsugaya-Yuzu, Rukia, y la chica que lo acompañaba yo abrimos los ojos en demasía-es de Karin-Toshiro se sorprendió mucho

Empecé a retroceder por miedo a que me preguntaran que de quien era su papa

-aaaa no sé dónde está Hiro-chan voy a ver donde esta-dije caminando lentamente sin levantar sospechas

-adonde vas Karin-dijo ichi-nii

- a buscar a Hiro-chan-dije yo tratando de escapar de mi destino

-¿quien es Hiro? -dijo la chica de pelo negro

-Hiro es...-antes de acabar la frase una cabellera rojiza se me apareció enfrente

-Karin Hiro está llorando ven por el antes de que Yoruichi-sempai se enoje por sus lloriqueos-dijo Jinta

-si ya voy por el solo dame un segundo, Yuzu te encargo a Yuki -le deje a Yuki. Sus brazos y me fui con Jinta por Hiro

-Jinta te debo una gracias por salvarme de dar explicaciones antes de tiempo, y que tal vas con Yuzu -dije viéndolo de reojo

-De nada y vamos bien, oe por que no quieres dar explicaciones

s-pregunto Jinta

-Ya sabes por qué y todavía me preguntas, pues no quiero que mis hijos conozcan a su papa, no quiero que los lastime como a mí-dije recordando cómo me dejo

_Flash Back_

_Estábamos en un restaurante pagando, salimos a caminar al parque donde nos conocimos, yo le iba a dar la noticia de que estaba embarazada cuando él empezó a hablar._

_-Karin tengo que irme y no voy a regresar nunca lo siento terminamos-dijo caminando para la salida del parque._

_Me quede sola en el parque no llore por el bien de mi bebe._

_End Flash Back_

-Pero quien era la que lo acompañaba-pregunto antes dedo llegar con Yoruichi-sempai

-Su novia yo creo la verdad no me importa dije -llegando con Yoruichi-sempai-como esta mi bebe hermoso-

-Llorando porque extraña a su hermana preguntaba a cada rato por ''uki''-abri los ojos apenas tenían un año, agarre a mi bebe me despedí y camine a donde estaba mi hermana.

Llegamos al salón comimos bailamos se hizo el brindis de novios. Era ahora o nunca, le hice señas a Ichigo para que me dejara hablar y presentar a mis hijos estoy muy nerviosa.

-Antes de pasar a lo siguiente mi hermana tiene algo que decir que es muy importante que decir-dijo Ichigo

-Buenas noches les vengo a presentar a dos personas nuevas por así decirlo de la familia Kurosaki, mis hijos Yuki y Hiro-Rukia-nee cargaba a Hiro e Ichigo a Yuki que parecía su mini copia.

Todos los presentes estaban asombrados por qué no esperaban que dijera eso Matsumoto empezó a decir ''Karin-chan ya es mama buaaa''

Alguien pregunto:

-¿Quien es el papa?-

-A yo eso no lo puedo decir es que el no sabe que tiene hijos-dije

Baje del escenario con mis niños, empezaron a bailar y todo eso hasta que llego el momento de que aventara el ramo Rukia.

-Todas las mujeres solteras pasen a la pista de baile para que la novia aviente el ramo-yo no iba a ir pero como de costumbre Yuzu, Orihime, Tatsuki y Rangiku me jalaron para ir a la pista de baile.

Rukia se paro y lanzo el ramo yo ni hice el esfuerzo y cayó en mis manos.

-¡QUE! Yo no porque-dije porque nadie querría a una mujer de 19 años con 2 niños. Le di el ramo a Yuzu que alegaba que yo lo debía tener pero que le vamos a hacer nadie nos va a querer, no hablo solo por mi si no por mis hijos también.

Salí por la puerta de adelante necesitaba aire fresco, todo lo que había pasado hoy no era muy agotador decir que eran mis hijos.

-Me alegro de nunca haberle dicho a Toshiro que eran sus hijos, me salve de ver su hermosa cara de amargado todos los días-dije anhelando que si le hubiera dicho

-Así que son mis hijos eh, ¿porque nunca me dijiste? me perdí de muchas cosas-dijo Toshiro

-Mierda-susurre.

**Sayoo merezco review?**


	2. Chapter 2

-explícame por que me lo ocultaste no tenías derecho-dijo Toshiro

-que quieres que te explique eh si lo único que recibí de ti fue una carta donde decía que ya eras feliz que no tenía por qué molestarte mas, que estabas feliz con esa chica de pelo negro se que la amas se nota en tus ojos, no tienes por qué mentirme sé lo que sientes por mi y es repulsión-dije ya con lágrimas en los ojos

Escondido mi reiatsu y salí corriendo ya fue suficiente de llorar por alguien que no me quiere, me escondido en la cueva que encontré a aquel demonio Amateratsu que me ofreció un poder ilimitado a cambio de un pago no muy alto ,por que no tomar esa oferta tan tentadora, al principio no la tome por lo que les podía pasar a mis niños pero ahora nada me detiene ya soy libre de hacer lo que quiera solo si tomo el poder, ya nada mas me haré cargo de mis hijos son mi sol.

-Amateratsu, he venido para aceptar la oferta que me hiciste hace tiempo aun la puedo aceptar-dije con voz segura, no tenía nada que perder

-muy bien Karin-chan aun es tiempo, te explico te vas a convertir en hollow primero luego te volverás un demonio completo y tus hijos igual solo que ellos no se convertirán primero en hollow ellos desde que estaban en tu vientre tenían sangre demoniaca-dijo el demonio

-como es que...-me callo de un beso

-eso te lo explicare con el tiempo, regresa con tus hijos-dijo el demonio

Salí de nuevo para la boda hasta que alguien me paro

-aléjate de mi Shiro-chan es solo mío no lo entiendes maldita perra-dijo la chica de pelinegro

-créeme no quiero a tu Shiro -chan ahora solo es pasado -aun no podía creer que la que lo dijo fui yo

Salí corriendo para encontrar a mis niños pero antes de llegar Yuzu me jalo para que bailara con ichi-nii, sonaba una canción muy bonita que me recordaba lo que nos paso.

Jesse y Joy.

Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión

Cegando por completo mi razón

Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior

Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor

Probé de la manzana por amor

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor al fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol

Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no

Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo

Que soy la dueña de tu corazón

Pero alguien más está en tu habitación

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor al fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto

Siempre y cuando sea honesto

Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto

No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio

No soy la dueña de tu corazón

Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor por fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

-Karin siempre serás mi hermana y estoy orgulloso de ti te quiero- dijo dándome un beso en la frente como que ha sido el día de los besos Jajaja mañana tengo universidad Nooo no quiero.

-gracias Ichigo yo también te quiero-dije sinceramente

Salí de la pista de baile para llevar a mis hijos a dormir mientras los dejo y me regreso para la fiesta.

Los acomode en su cama y regrese a la fiesta.

Estaba sonando la canción favorita de Yuzu Intoxícame de Kinky, estaba haciendo bola con Yuzu cuando veo una cabellera rubia Shinji mi mejor amigo, entrenador, todo en uno. Corrí a abrazarlo él me abrazo de regreso de repente la temperatura comenzó a descender como si una tormenta de nieve nos asechara, deje de abrazarlo para buscar al causante de ello.

-que milagro que viniste a la fiesta estaba aburrida sin ti jajá-dije para alegrarlo

-tenia que venir que si no Ichigo nos descuartizaba vivos-ya me imagino a Ichigo con Zangetsu contando las colitas de Hiyori jajaja

-ven vamos a bailar-dije agarrándolo de la mano

-¡TU! Bailar en la misma oración no me hagas reír ajajajaja-dijo haciendo se el chistosito

-jajaja me das mucha gracia pero si por que adoro esa canción *.*-dije emocionada solo con soy así, no fue hace mucho tiempo.

**Flash back**

**Me encontraba en un árbol, llorando por Toshiro malditas hormonas de embarazada.**

**-por que lloras pequeña no será por un chico porque si no lo sabe valorar-siempre acertaba**

**-Si pero lo merece por que me dejo con este bebe-dije calmándome un poco**

**-Tienes un alto reiatsu por que no entrenas con alguien para desarrollar tus poderes-dijo**

**-¿claro y con la pancita que se me va a hacer voy a poder eh?**

_**CONTINUARA!...**_


End file.
